Nobody Listens to Yuri
by Haliaetus
Summary: Yuri's relatively new on Macedon and he's also a pirate, not a happy combination. However, he sees and hears things that other people don't always remember.
1. Boobyhatches: Sid

Title: Nobody Listens to Yuri

Author: Haliaetus

Fandom: Warchild, Burndive and Cagebird by Karin Lowachee

Disclaimer: I own only a copy of the book _Cagebird_. The rest is Karin Lowachee's.

Summary: While talking with my friend about the fics of another author (aurora-kayd) in this (tiny) fandom, we were talking about how one of our OCs (see our multipart fic, coming soon if we can get with the program and actually write) would be the "translator" for another, but how Jos and Yuri could also be translators, but Jos doesn't like to talk that much and nobody listens to Yuri. Thus, this fic.

Note: More may be added later if/when I get inspiration, but for now, there's only the three. Also, they are written in an odd kind of first person POV, so just go with it. It's Yuri POV.

Booby-hatches: Sid

"Uh, Corporal Sidney…"

No answer from the Marine across the jet lounge.

"Corporal Sidney!"

Still no answer. Sigh. Get up, go after him…

"Corporal! Watch the—"

"What the hell!!" Wince as the Marine ducks at the last minute to avoid the slung projectile—a wad of socks?—after opening the hatch to one of the corridors. Watch as he glares around to find the perp and sees the only other person paying attention to him.

"You! Did you do this, pirate?!"

Shrug. "No. I tried to warn you it was booby-trapped, but you wouldn't pay attention."

Smile as he glares one last time and leaves through a different hatch. Remember belatedly that Dorr also booby-trapped that hatch.

Wonder if Dorr will get chewed out later tonight when he finally shows his face.


	2. Boobycaff: Evan

Title: Nobody Listens to Yuri

Author: Haliaetus

Fandom: Warchild, Burndive and Cagebird by Karin Lowachee

Disclaimer: I own only a copy of the book _Cagebird_. The rest is Karin Lowachee's.

Summary: While talking with my friend about the fics of another author (aurora-kayd) in this (tiny) fandom, we were talking about how one of our OCs (see our multipart fic, coming soon if we can get with the program and actually write) would be the "translator" for another, but how Jos and Yuri could also be translators, but Jos doesn't like to talk that much and nobody listens to Yuri. Thus, this fic.

Note: More may be added later if/when I get inspiration, but for now, there's only the three. Also, they are written in an odd kind of first person POV, so just go with it. It's Yuri POV.

Booby-caff: Evan

Sip at caff—still a bit too hot—and watch as hatch opens. Sip again as Former Pirate Comrade heads for his usual table, already almost full with Former Protégé, the Maroon, Baby Az, Scary Doctor Chick, Normal Guy #1, Normal Woman #2, and Mr. Intolerable.

Wonder vaguely where Finch is as Former Pirate Comrade takes a seat across from Mr. Intolerable and next to Baby Az. Listen to the laughter as the group makes some joke at the Maroon's expense—even Baby Az laughs.

Watch Mr. Intolerable slide a cup of caff to Former Pirate Comrade. Another sip. Almost perfect drinking temperature, now.

Blink and remember laughter previously as Mr. Intolerable returns with two cups of caff and someone calls Former Pirate Comrade. Try to remember Former Pirate Comrade's name. Met him before…can't really…

Got it. "Evan!"

Whoops, too late. Faulty cup, looks like. Mr. Intolerable runs for it.


	3. Boobyshowers: Dorr

Title: Nobody Listens to Yuri

Author: Haliaetus

Fandom: Warchild, Burndive and Cagebird by Karin Lowachee

Disclaimer: I own only a copy of the book _Cagebird_. The rest is Karin Lowachee's.

Summary: While talking with my friend about the fics of another author (aurora-kayd) in this (tiny) fandom, we were talking about how one of our OCs (see our multipart fic, coming soon if we can get with the program and actually write) would be the "translator" for another, but how Jos and Yuri could also be translators, but Jos doesn't like to talk that much and nobody listens to Yuri. Thus, this fic.

Note: More may be added later if/when I get inspiration, but for now, there's only the three. Also, they are written in an odd kind of first person POV, so just go with it. It's Yuri POV.

Booby-shower: Dorr

Open the hatch, glance to see if anyone is there. Good, no-one. Won't have to explain tats again. Shiver in remembrance. Enter and close hatch behind.

Strip, head for shower. Hesitate at last second. What had Dorr been saying? Something about showers and the average temperature of an Antarctic winter. Recall own experience with Antarctica…

Back away and put on clothes. Decide not to take a shower for now. Leave room, head down corridor.

"Oh, hey, Yuri." Nod to Dorr as he goes past with a change of clothes. Wait…Turn to watch the jet head for the shower room. Remember reason for skipping the shower.

"Uh, Dorr, the showers…"

Watch as the hatch closes and wonder if there's enough time to attempt another warning…

"Shit, that's cold!" Nope, too late.


End file.
